dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Bellies Adopted
Yellow Bellies Adopted is the 11th episode of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Synopsis Wild Arms relentlessly brings the Yellow Bellies to New York, unknown that their quirky and stupid nature may cause some problems for our heroes. Plot The Yellow Bellies are brought to New York and because of their stupid nature they got into problems easily. So the Gang must keep an eye on them to avoid catastrophes they can cause. Cast Stephanie Beatriz voices Doofah as her previous voice actor, Sandra Oh, did not return to her role from The Wisdom of Friends. *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin *Tom Selleck as Rusty *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *George Ball as Mr. Threehorn *Cam Clarke as Bron *Stephen Merchant as Pterano *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Jason Marsden as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson *Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman *Reba McEntire as Etta *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Justin Timberlake as Poofah (Guest Appearance) Trivia *This is the second appearance of Loofah, Doofah and Foobie. *Sandra Oh did not reprise her role as Doofah because she never came back. She was replaced by Stephanie Beatriz. *Justin Timberlake stars as Poofah, the new Yellow Belly. *Yellow Bellies are called yellow bellied dodos by some NYC citizens. *Wild Arms adopts Loofah, Doofah and Foobie in this episode. *There's a farting running gag, which has been criticized by fans. *Spider-Man tries to dance Yellow Belly dance, but he's not good at it. Cultural References Finding Nemo (2003) The Yellow Bellies are suffering from short term memory loss like Dory. Cars (2006) A model of Lightning McQueen is briefly seen. The traffic jam is similar to that one in Cars. Songs *Twist by Chubby Checker *Yellow Belly Bounce *What To Do Transcript Yellow Bellies Adopted/Transcript Quotes *'Spider-Man': You Yellow Bellies can dance very well, right? *'Wild Arms': They can. *'Loofah': We can teach you, Spidey. *'Spider-Man': OK. I get it. How did your tummy get so big? *'Group of Yellow Bellies:' *''Dum di dum di doo wah!'' *''Dum di dum di doo wah!'' *'Doofah:' *''Come on come on and dance,'' *''Come on and move your feet.'' *''Come on swing your tail around to the yellowbelly beat!'' *'Group of Yellow Bellies:' *''Come on come on and dance'' *''come on and shake a leg'' *''Now is the time to take a chance'' *'Male Yellow Belly' *''Don't be a scaredy egg'' *'Doofah' *''Hyp?'' *'Hyp' *''I do not dance!'' *'Doofah and another male Yellow-Belly' *''Come on and try! (Spoken by Doofah)'' *'Hyp' *''I'm not good alone,'' *''I do better with my friends!'' *'Doofah' *''Mutt?'' *'Mutt' *''We do not dance!'' *'Nod' *''We are not like you!'' *'Hyp' *''You look so silly!'' *'Doofah' *''Thanks, silly's what we do!'' *(Brief instrumental as Foobie, Spike, 4 Corythosaurus, 3 Maiasauras, a Parasaurolophus, 3 Pachycephalosaurus, an Ankylosaurus, 2 Ouranosaurus, 3 Styracosaurus, 6 Sauropods, 3 Saurolophus, 2 Iguanodons and 5 Lambeosaurus dance) *'Male Yellow Belly' *Hey, don't you want to come dance? *'Hyp' *In your sleep stories pal! *'Wild Arms' *Ah, come on, it's fun! *'Hyp' *Thanks anyway, you go ahead... What?!? *'Spider-Man' *Woah, that is quite a horn you've got there. *'Cera' *Thanks, and I'm gonna grow 2 more. *'Guido' *Wow! Hey yellow bellies, look at this! *(A group of Yellow-Bellys gather roud to admire Cera's horn.) *'Loofah' *Dad, thanks. Thank you for helping us find our friends. *'Wild Arms' *Sure. *'Loofah' *'Course, heh, we would have found them anyway! *'Mutt' *You think so? Without any wisdoms? *'Loofah' *Maybe we have some but we just didn't know it. *How about this. *"Things work out if you let them". *'Mutt' *Uh..........Nope, sorry. *'Doofah' *Well I got one. *"Stop worrying about tomorrow and come on and dance!" *'Group of Yellow Bellies' *''Dum di dum di doo wah!'' *''Dum di dum di doo wah!'' *'Doofah' *''Come on, come on and dance'' *''come on and move your feet'' *''come on and swing your tail around'' *''to the Yellow Belly beat'' *'Ruby' *''Look at me dance!'' *'Petrie' *''Me dance OK!'' *'Cera' *''I can bump with the best'' *'Petrie' *''(Oof!) Think me dance the other way'' *'Doofah' *''Don't be sad and glooby'' *'Hyp' *''Glooby?!'' *'Loofah' *''Don't be mad and glum.'' *'Group of Yellow Bellies' *''No glum!'' *'Loofah' *''Take a hint from Foobie!'' *'Group of Yellow Bellies' *''Foobie!'' *'Loofah' *''He knows that life is fun'' *'Group of Yellow Bellies with Doofah' *''Oh yes, it's fun'' *'All the Yellow Bellies and Valleydwellers except Loofah and Doofah' *''Don't think about the future,'' *''don't worry about a thing.'' *'Doofah' *''Tomorrow will be beautiful!'' *'All the Yellow Bellies' *''So come along and sing!'' *'Everyone' *''Come on, come on and dance'' *''come on and flap your fuzz'' *'Petrie' *''Spin a spin!'' *'Ducky' *''Grin a grin,'' *'Cera and Ali' *''Be happy just because!'' *'Everyone' *''Come on and tap your toes'' *''Come on and click your beak'' *''Bounce your belly on the ground'' *''and give a great big shriiiiiieeeeek!'' *'Two yellowbellies' *Ducky! *'Ducky' *Squeeeaak! Laughs *All the yellowbellies *Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot' *Squeeeaaak? *'All the yellowbelies' *Petrie! *'Petrie' *Whoooo, ha, ha, ha! *'All the yellowbellies and Valleydwellers' *Spider-Man! *'Spider-Man' *Shazam! *(some sort of short shriek) *'Everyone' *Hooting *(Ending with one long hoot) *'All the Yellow Bellies and Valleydwellers' *''Come on come on and dance,'' *''Come on and shout hooray!'' *''Come on and be a yellow belly'' *''Come on, come on, come on'' *''Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on'' *''Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on'' *''Come on and dance!'' *''Come on come on and dance!'' *(Spider-Man falls flat on his face) *'Spider-Man': I'm good. I'm OK!